Many products, including stick electrodes for welding, are shipped in canister shipping packages. During shipping, the packages are typically dropped, thrown, bounced, and otherwise subjected to forces caused by handling.
In the past, when a canister shipping package was dropped or otherwise handled, the contents of the package shifted impacting against the package end cap or end closure. Such movement of the package contents was one cause of the end closure deforming and/or tearing from the package. In certain applications such as stick electrodes for welding, movement of the package contents inside the package in a longitudinal direction cause the contents to impact the end closure. Prior shipping packages could not withstand the shipping forces caused by high density electrode products moving inside the package without deformation and damage to the end closures. There remains a need for improved shipping containers that withstand the forces of shipping and reduce shipping damage to the package contents.
What is disclosed is a shipping package comprising a can body having an interior volume and at least one closable end, an end closure closably engaging the closable end of the can body having a recessed portion adapted to fit within a portion of the can body adjacent the closable end, and a disposable reinforcing member corresponding to at least a portion of the recessed portion secured adjacent an exterior surface of the recessed portion.